The present invention relates to an unbalance vector display device and process, especially suitable for use in connection with balancing machines. More specifically, the present display device uses liquid crystal panel means for the display and recording of unbalance information, especially vector information in a system for the balancing of rotatable work-pieces.
Liquid crystal display arrangements are known and have been used in data processing systems for the displaying of information. The liquid crystals are located between suitable plates provided with electrodes arranged in rows and columns. These electrodes have terminals to which the voltages are applied, which are necessary for making the information visible. U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,112 discloses, for example, such a display device, please see also Funkschau 1972, Volume 1, pages 17 to 19.
Heretofore the vectorial information representing an unbalance has been displayed, for example, by means of mechanical-optical devices or by employing cathode ray tubes. Such systems require a substantial electromechanical and electronic control system or equipment and hence substantial costs are involved. U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,061 discloses an apparatus and method for the indication of unbalance representing values with the aid of a cathode ray tube.